The traditional press needle in the prior art is in a (small) pushpin style wound by metal wire (generally, stainless steel wire), with its acupuncture and acupoint effect (Patent No. 200610048914.0 A Multi-head Surface Characteristic Difference Device for Filiform Needle and Intradermal Needle in Electrochemical Acupuncture), it is applied to acupoint treatment in fields of acupuncture and moxibustion of traditional Chinese medicine etc. Due to small press needle, its direct electrochemical effect and scope are limited to small electrochemical effect scope of one such press needle only. Although the electrochemical effect scope of such press needle has been expanded by means of sticking plaster and medical magnet that fix the press needle (Patent No. 201220273035.9 A Press Needle Electrochemical Sticking Plaster), such technology achieves direct electrochemical effect and scope limited to small local area of such press needle and sticking plaster only, in addition, due to limited and unstable conductivity of such sticking plaster, higher, stronger and better synergic electrochemical effect of the press needle and sticking plaster in such small local area cannot be achieved. It's obvious that although such prior arts have direct electrochemical effect to local acupoint tissue, they cannot achieve direct effect to tissues of channels and collaterals etc. or even to the whole organism of larger scope. Even multiple electrochemical press needles and/or electrochemical sticking plasters are adopted (for the larger scope required), due to lack of conditions required for direct electrochemical effect, synergic interaction cannot be realized to directly achieve higher, stronger and better spontaneous electrochemical current interacting effect to acupoint channels and collaterals in larger area and scope among the multiple press needles. Therefore, it can be seen that creative labor is still required to research and develop an electrochemical press needle product solution that can realize complementary efficient direct interaction of multiple press needles and efficiently achieve higher, stronger and better spontaneous electrochemical current and interaction in large area and scope to directly dredge the channels and collaterals and regulate & stimulate overall qi function.
In addition, due to the limitation of the traditional cognitive bias of “apply local acupoint stimulation (through direct electrochemical effect) to affect and regulate relevant channels & collaterals and internal organs for treatment”, the innovative solution of overall electrochemical acupuncture effect of multiple acupoints and multiple embedded press needles with efficient interaction is still limited by the said traditional cognitive bias. Besides, the tape of the traditional fixed press needle is also limited by the said traditional cognitive bias with non-conductive medical tape adopted, whereas the conductive tape is only applied to various electronic products and electric appliances such as computer, mobile, electric wire and cables for shielding and isolating interference of electromagnetic wave or radio wave since it is developed, therefore, it can be seen that to overcome such problems and defects, creative labour that overcomes technology bias is still required.